Summer Storm
by Fancy Face
Summary: A summer storm brings two people closer together. GinnyHarry. (Chapter 7 is up! This is the last chapter.)
1. Prologue: Summer Storm:

****

Author's Notes: Okay, it's been awhile since I wrote a Harry Potter fic so here is my latest. This fic is centered on mainly Ginny and Harry. I got the idea for this during an actual summer storm that occurred. Those plot bunnies just pop whenever they like uh? Btw: the time line for this is any summer (you guys can chose which one) after the Chamber of Secrets. Well, enjoy. Please review when you're done. Flames will be laughed at. 

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They all belong to the great JK Rowling. All I own are some posters, displays, and some figures for a shrine. 

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge

Summer Storm: 

By: Fancy Face

"NO!" Ginny cried as a thunder clash caused her bolt straight up in bed. She let out a small yelp as another thunder clash went off, and the rain came. "Looks like there's going to be a storm. Great..." Ginny wasn't found of storms, even the smallest little storm scared her. The only thing she liked about this one was the fact it woke her up from her nightmares, and for that she was thankful. 

The nightmares started right after the horrible events that took place during the Chamber of Secrets. After that year at Hogwarts, she was never really the same. She kept to herself more then usual, hardly ate, and couldn't sleep. Her family was shocked when she didn't seem to care when Harry Potter, her crush, came to stay with them. The Weasleys nor Harry knew how to help her, so they let just left her alone. Hoping the ordeal she was going through would end soon. 

Another thunder clash went off, causing her to jump. "That's it. I'm getting out of here." with that said, Ginny through a blanket around her shoulders and as quiet and quickly as she could, she went downstairs to the living room. Once she was there, she made a small fire, and went to sit on the sofa. She pulled the blanket closer around her. It was different at night around the Weasley house, usually this house was full of noise, and since it was night, it was a little spooky. 

The fire let out its warmth, and Ginny stared at the flames. She was trying to keep her mind of the storm, it was slightly working. She was so drawn to the fire, that she didn't see the figure of shadow move toward her. Ginny jumped and cried out as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see: "H-H-Harry..." she stuttered. 

"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to scare you." Harry replied. He then asked: "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she said to him.

"Storm woke me up. Plus, I wanted to get a drink of water." he answered by showing her a class of water he held in right hand. 

"Oh..."

"What about you?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Storm?" 

Ginny didn't answer him. Instead she turned back to the flames. Harry put the glass down on a nearby table, and went next to the sofa. "Mind if I join you?"

"I guess." answered Ginny as she moved over to give him room, and Harry sat down. 

"So the storm got you up too uh?" Harry asked. 

Ginny was about to answer when another clash of thunder went off and grabbed hold of Harry. Harry blushed a little, and Ginny, realizing what she had just done, started to pull away from him. Harry looked at Ginny, and he could tell that she was scared, and he had a feeling it was more then storm. 

"Ginny, are you okay?" That's when Harry noticed small tear drops coming from Ginny's eyes. "Ginny?"

Another clash went off and Ginny grabbed Harry again, this time not letting go. "Make them stop..." 

"Ginny?" Harry asked again, as he put an arm around her.

"They won't go away."

"What won't?"

"The nightmares... They keep on replaying what happened in the camber. I can't deal with this Harry. Tom Riddle won't leave me alone!" Harry heard her start to cry harder. 

Harry had a feeling that was the thing that was bothering her. Unlike her, Harry also would never forget what happened down in the chamber. However, he dealt with it differently then Ginny did. Ron and Hermione helped him out whenever they could. Harry was glad to have them. He felt sorry for Ginny because he knew that she really didn't have anyone she could talk to about this, anyone who could understand anyway. 

"Listen to me," Harry told Ginny as he pulled her away from him, and made her look him in his eyes. "What happened was not your fault. Don't let Tom Riddle win. Ginny, this will pass, and I will help you with this." Harry wiped some tears away, and Ginny smiled. 

"Thank you," she replied as she went to snuggle closer to him, but jumped once again as a thunder clashes went off. 

"It's okay Ginny, I'll protect you..." Harry let her rest on his shoulder, and she was soon asleep. He meant what he said, he would protect her. Not only from storms but also from demons like Tom Riddle. After a few minutes of watching Ginny sleep, he too found himself asleep. 

The next morning, Ron was the first one up, and he was a little shocked to see Harry and Ginny asleep on the sofa. He wasn't angry. Ron was happy that Ginny found comfort in Harry. "Wait till Hermione hears about this one." Ron said to himself. He had a feeling this summer would be different from the others. 

****

FIN 

Author's Notes: So what did you think? I don't know if I want to continue this or not. This was meant to be a one shot fic. Most reviews want me to continue some of my fics. I guess depending on my reviews, I'll try my best to continue this. Until then check out my other Harry fics. 


	2. Chapter One: The Morning After:

****

Author's Notes: Well, the people have spoken. You guys wanted more chapters to this fic, so here you go. I don't know how long this will be because I had planned for this fic to be only one shot, but don't worry I keep it going as long as possible. This will be mainly a Harry and Ginny fic but for all you Ron and Hermione fans, there will be some on the side. I love Ron and Hermione too, but I want this to be mainly for Harry and Ginny. Trust me if you are Ron and Hermione fans, I have a few fics for them. So, after this one, or before I update you guys can check them out. Oh, and don't be surprised if you see a song in of the future chapters. 

****

Disclaimers: Yup, still don't own a thing. 

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge

****

Emiliana, Steph, A True Harry and Ginny Fan, silver-sunn101, Brooke Lake, hermionegreen, and Jaquelyne: Some of the first ones to review this fic. Thank you guys so much. Thanks to you, I'm continuing this. I'm slow with updating so don't be too hard on me. The plot bunnies only work, along with my muses when they want to. But I'll update ASAP.

****

ray1: (another one of the original reviewers): I agree with you on everything in your review. I'm sorry if it's not original, but the plot bunny and my muses wouldn't leave me alone until I got it typed. So, I had to obey them. Thanks for reviewing though.

****

Midnight Dove: (yet another one of the original reviewers): I bow down to your coolness. Your review is probably the best review I've ever gotten. 

Now, that fun is over, I'm pleased to bring you the continuation of "Summer Storm"...

****

Chapter One: The Morning After: 

Ron was still in awe as he looked at Harry and Ginny sleeping on the sofa. A smile came across his face, "Oh yes, this will be an interesting summer." However, the smile faded when a thought crossed his mind. _What if mum comes down and sees them. Not a pretty sight_, with that thought in mind he went over and shook the two. "Come on you two, wake up."

Harry and Ginny stirred and woke up to find that they were in each other's arms. They quickly pulled apart and blushed terribly. Then, turning Ron, Harry asked: "What's going on?" 

"It's morning." Ron answered. "I think you guys should get back upstairs. Think mum would go nuts if she saw you two sleeping on the sofa.

"For once Ron, you're right." said Ginny. "I guess I'll see you two after everyone gets up." with that said, she dashed upstairs, still blushing. 

Harry watched her go upstairs, Ron saw this. "Mind telling me what's going on?" 

"Look, nothing happened if that's what you're wondering." 

Ron rolled his eyes. "I knew that, but what happened to cause you two to come downstairs?"

Then Harry told Ron what happened the night before. Harry didn't go into details because he didn't know if Ginny wanted her brother to know. All he told him was that Ginny was just scared of the storm, and Ron believed it, almost. Ron had a feeling that Harry was hiding something, but he didn't want to push. 

Instead nagging about this, he asked: "Well, I guess we better go back up or mum will want to know what's up." Harry agreed and the two went back up to Ron's room to get dressed and ready for the day. 

In Ginny's room, Ginny heard the two going back into Ron's room. A smile came across her face. She couldn't believe what had happened last night. Harry Potter, her long time crush, had comforted without her by his own will. It was nice to know that someone knew what she was going through. Maybe she would come out of the little box that she was hiding in, but only a little, and only because of Harry. 

In Ron's room the boys had just finished getting dressed when Ron asked: "Harry, do you like my sister?"

"As a friend, yes. Why?"

"No, I mean more?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. "You've lost it. Look, she's going through something hard right now, and I'm the only one that can get to her. We're friends that's' all." 

"Okay, but just warn me if you ask her out. I don't want to go into over protective brother mode on you too bad." Ron laughed. 

"Oh bugger off!" 

Ron was about to reply but they started to hear the other family members starting to wake up and head downstairs for breakfast. "I guess we better get going." Ron told Harry. "We'll finish this little talk later." With that said, the two went downstairs.

Ginny heard everyone going downstairs as well. She got dressed, and checked herself in the mirror before she went down. She could see a change in her face. It looked warmer and happier rather then being cold and tired. Ginny also could see that she was still blushing from before. She smiled and then went out of her room.

As she headed downstairs, she couldn't help but sing to herself: "I'm coming out. I want the world to know. Going to let it show..." Ginny had a feeling her family would be a little surprised at her mode change. 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: Yes, I know this chapter is short. Usually if I start off short, my fics and chapters get longer. So, you'll see longer chapters soon. I hope this first chapter came out okay. We'll call the first part of the story the prolog. I didn't have it titled because I didn't know that I would be continuing it. Thanks again for those who reviewed. Please keep up the nice comments. BTW: I'll try to make a comment to each reviewer when I update. Until then. Check out my other fics. 


	3. Chapter Two: Thank You:

****

Author Notes: Sorry if it's been awhile since an update. I've been busy. I told you that updating would be slow. Anyway: here's the latest chapter. The title for this chapter is "Thank You". No author notes there. I really couldn't think of another name for it. Also, as you can see the chapters are getting longer. Still don't know how long this fic will be. Just got to see how this will turn out. BTW: I don't know if I'll keep on responding to the reviewers. It all just depends on what I'm doing at the time. But I would like to thank all who has reviewed thus far. Love you guys! 

****

Disclaimer: As you can see I still don't own a thing.

****

Chapter Two: Thank You: 

"Come along everybody sit down. It's time to eat." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and her family, as she saw them all heard down the stairs. Everyone took their seats. Only three were empty. Mr. Weasley's, Percy's, and Ginny's.

Mr. Weasley had gone to work early, and Percy went along with him. She sighed as she glanced at Ginny's empty seat again. The poor dear had not been herself for the past few months, and that scared Mrs. Weasley because she didn't know how to help her. 

"Mum! MUM!" Fred and George's yells brought Mrs. Weasley out her thoughts. She turned to them as they both asked: "Is breakfast done yet?" 

"Yes, it's done, but were waiting for Ginny." she told them. 

Fred whispered to George: "Wonder how long she'll be today?" George just shrugged.

Ron turned to Harry. "So, you think she'll be all right?" 

"She should be." he answered. 

They were all soon interrupted by soft singing that was coming from the stairs. They were all shocked to see Ginny, and they could see the change in her. She stopped singing as she went to her seat at the table. She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Morning mum. What's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Weasley was so shocked that her daughter was before her with a smile on her face, and that she was actually talking to her, she almost didn't reply at all, but after regaining herself, she did. "Morning dear, and were having eggs, toast, and sausage." 

"Sounds good."

George and Fred turned their mother with pleading looks of hunger in their eyes. Mrs. Weasley turned to them. "Yes, you can have some now. Come on." Mrs. Weasley served her children their breakfast, and Harry too. Their plates were filled, and the kids couldn't be happier. More even, when it came to Harry. This was nothing compared to the food he got back at Number 4 Privet Drive. 

They soon started eating, and after Mrs. Weasley got herself some food, she too joined the kids at the table. "So what do you kids have planned today?" she asked. Then she added: "After you help me around the house, but Harry you don't have to if you don't want to."

The Weasley children groaned, but when their mother gave them the mother look of death, they went quiet. That's when Harry told her: "I would be happy to help Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, it's nice to know someone will help me around here." Mrs. Weasley said. "Even if it's not my own flesh and blood." she knew that would have done it. The mother's guilt trip always worked with the children. 

"Oh mum," Ron said to her. "I got an owl from Hermione this morning. Would it be all right if she could stay with us for the summer. She said something about her parents going on a vacation, and she couldn't come since it had to deal with adult stuff." 

Mrs. Weasley didn't give her answer a second thought. "Of course Hermione can come over dear."

"Great!" Ron said. "I'll go up and write to her."

Ron was about to dash away from the table when his mother said: "Finish breakfast first. Then you can." 

Ron ate as fast as he could, and only a few seconds after his plate was cleared. He looked up at his mother. "Now, can I?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed: "Yes, go on."

Ron dashed up the stairs, as he did so everyone else was finishing up their breakfast. Whenever one was done, Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George and told them: "I would like you two to clean up your rooms. We don't want this place looking like a pig's pen when Hermione comes over now do we?"

"No mum." the twins replied in unison.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry: "Are you sure you don't mind helping?"

"Not at all." Harry assured. "What would you like me to do?" It was the truth; he didn't mind helping Mrs. Weasley. After all her and the other Weasley's kindness, it was the least he could do. 

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said. "If you'd like you can help with the dishes." 

"That would fine."

It was finally Ginny's turn, but she told Mrs. Weasley. "Would you mind if I help Harry and then I'll do whatever else needs to be done?"

"Of course." Mrs. Weasley answered. She was still so happy to see Ginny at like herself again Mrs. Weasley would let her do anything at the moment. "Well," said Mrs. Weasley standing up from the table. "I'm going to go tell Ron what he needs to do and then I'll help clean up." she then left the kitchen and went upstairs. 

When Mrs. Weasley was gone, Fred and George turned to Harry. "After we have done some chores, we plan on playing a few rounds of Quidditch. Want to join us?"

"Sure. We could use the practice for the new year anyway." Harry answered. 

George and Fred then dashed upstairs. They wanted to get done as soon as possible. That way they could have some fun. Just as they reached the top, Mrs. Weasley came down. 

"Harry, Ginny I'm going to do some cleaning up in the living room." she told them. "Let me know when you are done okay?"

"Sure mum." Ginny answered. Harry nodded in agreement. 

When she left Ginny and Harry started to clean up the kitchen, and did the dishes as well. As they cleaned they talked. "Listen Harry, I just want to say thanks for what you did last night." 

"Don't worry about Gin," Harry told her as they continued to do the dishes. 

"No I mean, really thank you." said Ginny once again. "I don't think my parents or anyone around here understands what happened. They just wouldn't know how to handle this."

"Well, at least you have family who tries to help you." Harry replied. "As you know the Dursleys don't even like the word wizard." 

"Yeah, I know." said Ginny sadly. She then said happily: "Well, I guess we can help each other out." without thought or hesitation, Ginny kissed Harry cheek. 

Harry blushed. Just as Ginny had pulled away, Ron, George, and Fred came down. "What's going on in here?" Fred asked. 

"Nothing!" Ginny and Harry said in unison. 

When they got odd glances from the three, Ginny placed the last dish up in the cabinet. "Just finishing up the dishes. What were you think we were doing?" 

"Nothing!" Fred and George replied, mocking the two. 

"Oh shut it you two!" snapped Ginny.

"Anyway," Ron said, wanting to change the subject. "I wrote Hermione and she said that she'll be coming tomorrow night." 

"Finally, I can talk to another girl." responded Ginny with a laugh. 

Fred and George put their hands over their hearts, and looked hurt. "What?! Our brotherly love isn't enough for you?" asked George. It's been awhile since they could play with their sister like this because of her ordeal, and now that she seemed back to normal it was good to pick on her again. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, as Fred said: "Fine, get new brothers." then he and George started to cry fake tears. 

"Oy you two!" Ginny said as she hit them on the shoulders playfully. She turned to Ron and asked: "Does mum want us to do anything else?" 

"No, Fred, George, and I talked to her before coming in here. She said she can take care of the rest." 

"Then come on, let's go play some Quidditch!" George said. Fred nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, okay..." replied Ron. "Harry and I need to get our brooms. We'll meet you out in the field."

"All right meet you out there." Fred told them as he and George went to go get their brooms and went to the field.

Ron went to go get his broom, but stopped when he saw that Harry wasn't with him. "Coming Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. He then turned to Ginny and asked: "Will you be okay?" 

"I'll be okay." she told him with a smile. "Go have fun." with that said, Harry and Ron left to go do what they had planned. Ginny then dashed up to her room. 

When she got to her room, she shut her door, and leaned against it. "I can't believe I kissed Harry!" she said to herself. "Okay, so it was a kiss on the check but... Oh wait till Hermione hears about this one!" 

Sure, her crush had slightly disappeared because of her ordeal, but things can change, and this was a major change. 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author Notes: (continued): Well, there was chapter two, and if you noticed that Hermione will be coming in the picture soon. That's for all the Hermione and Ron fans out there since I'm one myself. I might not know where this fic is going but I will tell you that it will probably filled with lots of fluffiness! Hehehehehe. What's better then fluff? Until the next update. 


	4. Chapter Three: Hermione's Arrival:

****

Authors Notes: Well, I bring you chapter three. You'll be seeing a lot more Ron and Hermione in the following chapters. So, this fic will be good for both Harry/Ginny, and Ron and Hermione fans because we all know those couples rule! In my opinion anyway. 

Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. Been busy. Hope this was worth the wait. 

Chapter Three: Hermione's Arrival: 

"Welcome Hermione, oh it's so good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said as she saw Hermione enter the Weasley home. She gave the young girl a hug. 

"It's good to see you again too." replied Hermione with a smile as the two parted from the hug. 

"I hope you're trip was all right dear." Mrs. Weasley told her. 

"It was fine." assured Hermione. 

Mrs. Weasley was going to continue talking to Hermione, but she was stopped when she saw Ron and Harry rush past her, and go to their friend. Harry embraced her, and Ron went to but he ended up giving her a handshake instead. Harry eyed Ron, and Ron just told him: "Don't bother with it." Harry just nodded in agreement. 

Hermione then told them: "I love staying here with you two. It's always so much fun, and interesting." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron replied as he eyed Harry. 

Hermione saw this, and asked: "Should I ask?" 

"It's nothing." Harry said. 

"Are you playing the repeating game again Harry?" asked Fred as he and George joined the others to greet Hermione. 

"What is he talking about?" Hermione asked. 

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, interrupting the kids. "I guess I'll go cook some dinner and get out of your way. Mr. Weasley and Percy should be coming home soon so I'm sure they'll be hungry too." 

The kids watched as Mrs. Weasley left and head into the kitchen. When she was gone, Hermione asked once again: "What is Fred talking about?"

"Nothing." George said mocking Harry.

Harry glared at him. "What?" he asked. "That was what you were going to say wasn't it?" Fred laughed at his brother's comment. 

"I have good idea how about you shut up all ready!" Harry was getting tired of their picking. 

"Okay. Okay. Walking away now." said Fred. He and George made a quick dash to their room. 

Hermione laughed and replied: "Well, I see things are all ready interesting around here." 

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" asked Ron with an eye roll. 

"So," Hermione said, changing the subject. "How is Ginny doing? The last I heard she was not doing too well." 

"Well... uh... It's hard to explain..." said Ron turning to Harry. 

Harry was about to reply but Ginny came down the steps. "Hermione!" 

Hermione, like everyone else saw a difference in Ginny. She smiled. "Hey Gin, what's been going on? Can't get an answer from the boys." 

"A lot!" she told her. "Come on! You'll be staying with me in my room which is good because I have some things I need to tell you about." 

Hermione watched as Ginny eyed Harry. "Oh, okay, let me get my stuff her." She had brought a few things with her for her stay at the Weasley's. Ginny helped her with her things, and the two went upstairs to Ginny's room. 

Ron and Harry watched them leave, when they were gone Ron asked: "Okay, are you sure there is nothing going on between you and my sister?" 

"Yeah," Harry assured him. "I keep telling you this."

"I know but it just seems... Oh, just never mind." Ron replied. "Anyway, want to play a round of Wizards Chess before we are run over with the girls?"

"Sure." he answered, and the two went to go play.

Ginny and Hermione were now in Ginny's room. Ginny was helping Hermione by putting her things away. "It really doesn't matter where you put them. Just don't forget anything when you leave."

"I won't." Hermione said as she put away some of her clothes. "So, now what do you have to talk about?"

Now, Ginny wasn't one of Hermione's best friends. That title was all ready given to Ron and Harry, but Ginny was her friend, and Ron's sister. She didn't minding spending this time with Ginny. She had a feeling Ginny wouldn't mind talking to another girl since she always seemed surrounded by boys. 

"You seem happier since the last time I saw you." Hermione pointed out as she continued to put her things away. 

"Yeah, I know." said Ginny with a smile. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked. 

"Well, let's just say you can thank Harry." 

"What do you mean?" 

"There was a storm the other night right, and I couldn't have a sleep because... I couldn't sleep." Ginny said, trying not to give too much of her troubles away. She didn't want to worry or scare Hermione. "I went down to the living room, made a fire, and stayed awake. Then Harry came down and sat with me. He gave some comfort..."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Hermione thought about this. It did sound like something Harry would do, but she didn't think he would comfort Ginny. After all she had a crush on him for the longest time, and Harry really didn't do much to show any feelings in return. _I have a feeling that's going to change_. Hermione thought. She then let Ginny finish. "Then what?" she asked. 

"Well, the other day he and I were helping mum with the cleaning, we had kitchen duty, and well for some odd reason... I... Um..."

"What?!"

"I kissed him on the check." Ginny finally finished. 

"You did what?!" asked Hermione again. 

"Yeah," she replied, going red in the face. "Now, I really don't know what's going to happen with this. I think I might have made it worse." 

"I don't know Gin," Hermione said. "Who knows? All you can do is wait I guess." 

"I know and that's the hard part." said Ginny. 

"Well, how about we go see what the guys are doing?" Hermione suggested. "We're done with putting my stuff away."

"You do that. I think I'm going to see if mum needs any help." with that said, the two headed downstairs. 

Hermione had a feeling Ginny was now trying to avoid Harry because Ginny was starting to get scared, and she was right. At least at the moment.

To Be Continued... 

****

Authors Notes: (continued): Told you there would be more Ron and Hermione. The scene I put in the beginning of the chapter about Ron going to give Hermione a hug came straight from the movie. I couldn't help myself. I loved that in Harry Potter 2. As for Ginny and Harry's fluffy scenes, don't worry they're coming up. Got to save the best for last you know. Well, please review. Until the next update... 


	5. Chapter Four: Boy and Girl Talk:

****

Author's Notes: Yup, I bring you the next chapter for "Summer Storm". I figured I would update a lot faster then I usually did because I didn't have a chance to update when Isabelle or Isabella hit. Things might start to slow down though for this story. The plot bunnies that helped me to start this fic are starting to leave... I don't want them too. Ideas are coming slow. I had a hard time thinking up ideas for this chapter. Hopefully, the slowness won't be here long. Btw: a little Cho bashing. So, if you like Cho, I wouldn't read if I were you. All though I don't think it's that bad. 

****

Special Thanks: I want to thank all the reviews who have reviewed thus far. You like me! You really like me! Because of you, I'll keep this story going as long as possible. 

****

Chapter Four: Boy and Girl Talk: 

After a few weeks Ginny tried not to be the girl that she was when she first saw Harry Potter, but she couldn't help it. Not only was Harry the boy of her dreams but he chose to help her when no one else knew what to do, and that made Ginny fell for him even more. She had no idea that Harry would have done that for her. After all, he liked Cho Chang, and Ginny was nothing like Cho. 

Cho was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts, and she was one of the most beautiful. Ginny was none of those things, and least that's what she thought. She thought that the only way she could get Harry's attention was if she acted like Cho, but she didn't know if she could pull that off. So, she asked Hermione what would be the best thing to do. 

What she didn't know was the fact that Hermione was going through the same thing she was but with Ron. Hermione would just go quiet when Ron was around her, and Ron was acting like Ginny. 

"I don't think by changing your looks will do anything." Hermione told Ginny after she explained what was currently going on. 

"But don't guys usually go for girls like Cho?" asked Ginny. "I mean they just want to be friends with girls like me." 

"Not all." Hermione replied. "Look at Ron and I..." 

Ginny was about to go on, but the comment her friend just made, stopped her. "Wait... wait... You and Ron? As in my brother Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, maybe. I think he likes me... And to be honest, I think I'm starting to like him."

"Are you serious?!" Ginny asked in disbelief. "You like Ron? You mean to tell me you think Ron is cute?!" 

"Yeah, a little." answered Hermione. She laughed as she watched Ginny shudder, as if she was cold. "You have to remember I see him in a different light then you do."

"I know that's because it would be a crime." Ginny pointed out. "Well, I think it would be cool if you and my brother got together! OH! You could end up being my sister in law! How cool would that be?!"

"Very, but let's not go that far Gin, I mean we haven't even been on a date."

"I'm sure if he ever gets the courage, you'll be on one soon." said Ginny with a sigh. "You two probably have better luck then I do when it comes to this dating thing."

"What about Harry and you? Maybe you two will be on a date first." Hermione said, wanting to change the subject of her and Ron. 

Ginny blushed. "Doubtful... but it would be nice."

"Yeah, it would be..." Hermione replied.

While the girls were talking in Ginny's room, the boys were talking in Ron's. Ron was the first to say: "I guess Ginny is doing way better then she was."

"Yeah, I'm glad too." 

"I had a feeling you would be the one to cheer her up." Ron told him with a grin on his face. 

"What does that mean?" 

"Oh, come on... You know she has liked you for awhile now." 

"So? What about you liking Hermione?!" Harry shot back.

"WHAT?!" replied Ron, going red in the face. "I do not!" 

"Sure you don't..." Harry said. "Then why is it that you are starting to act like Ginny when she sees me uh?" 

"I don't know." 

"And why is it you always stutter around Hermione now?" 

"I don't know!" repeated Ron. 

Harry laughed. "Admit it Ron, you like Hermione."

"Fine, I like her! I like her!" Ron nearly screamed. "Happy now?"

"Yup." he answered. 

Now, it was Ron's turn. "So, now you have to admit you like Ginny."

"I don't like her like that. You know I like Cho."

"I don't see why. That girl is nothing but trouble, and she doesn't even know that you're around half the time."

"I know but still something could happen."

"Sure... now you're lying to yourself. You know she's going with Cedric." Ron pointed out. "Plus, you my friend are acting a little different around Ginny."

"Like what?" 

"Oh, just the fact you watch her like a hawk, and whenever Fred or George pick on her you act like a white knight or something." 

"I do not!" 

That was a lie. He had been watching her like a hawk, and protecting her from Fred and George's jokes. Anyone would have done those things, and he pointed this out to Ron. 

"I don't know." replied Ron. "I think you are starting to fall for my little sister, and you know I'm okay with this little fact. In fact, good luck with it." 

Harry glared at him, and said: "Same for you."

"I guess we will see how this will turn out. It's me against you." Ron and Harry both laughed.

Harry didn't really care about competing against Ron, but it would be interesting to see who would get the girl first. He knew that it would probably be Ron. Harry didn't like Ginny like that after all... or did he? 

To Be Continued... 

****

Author's Notes: (continued): Hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. If it does I'm sorry. Like I said in the above author's notes, ideas are running low. So, if any of you have any idea on how you would like to see this story... Please let me know and I will give you credit. I have some ideas but don't know if they will work. Until the next update... 


	6. Chapter Five: Ron Gets An Idea:

Author's Notes: Sorry for long wait. The plot bunnies were gone for awhile but they've finally came back. I even have chapter six and working on chapter seven. I'll post chapter six when I can. Until then enjoy the update.  
  
Chapter Five: Ron Gets An Idea:  
  
"I can do this. I can so do this." Ron said to himself as he paced through out the living room. It's been a few days since he and Harry had talked about their "girl trouble", and today Ron decided was the day he was going to ask Hermione on a date. He just hoped it would end up well instead of blowing up in his face.  
  
Ron was so busy pacing and mumbling to himself he didn't see Ginny watching him. She walked up to him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ron jumped and turned to his sister. "Bloody Hell Gin, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Don't curse Ron. You know what mum will say."  
  
"She won't say anything if you don't tell her!" he shouted at her.  
  
Ginny stepped back. "What's up with you today?"  
  
"It's nothing." Ron lied.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms. She knew Ron better then anybody, probably even better then himself. "Yeah, right." She looked at him and she had a feeling what the problem was. "It's Hermione right?"  
  
"How did you know?" he asked. Then he quickly said: "I mean it's nothing! Nothing!"  
  
"It's Hermione. I know it." Ginny replied with a smile. "So, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ron gaped at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a girl. I know these things." she answered. "Plus, everyone in the whole school pretty much knows you like each other. It's about bloody time you did something about it."  
  
"What am I suppose to do then uh?" he asked.  
  
"Just tell her what you think is all." Ginny replied. "What's the worse she could do?"  
  
"Say 'no'," answered Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll be hurt for awhile but then you'll get over it." Ginny said.  
  
Ron stared at her. She was a lot smarter then he thought she was. "How do you know all this stuff?"  
  
"I watch a lot of soap operas, read tons of romantic novels, and listen to a lot of sappy love songs."  
  
Ron shook his head. His sister just wrecked his theory on being smart. He laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Nothing." he said. "Anyway, where is Hermione?"  
  
"Up in my room. She's reading again."  
  
"Ah, okay." Ron thought for a minute. "Hey Ginny, do you think you could keep her up there until tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Why?"  
  
"I just got an idea." he answered. "I'll see you later." Ron turned to leave but turned back to his sister. "By the way, thanks."  
  
Ginny then watched as her brother left. She was too busy watching her brother that she didn't see Harry coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Now, it was Ginny's turn to jump. She turned around. "Harry! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to see what you were up to."  
  
"Nothing really." answered Ginny. "What about you?"  
  
"Just got done practicing Qudditch with Fred and George. There still out there. I just wanted to call it a day." He showed her his broom that he held.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ginny said.  
  
"Was that Ron I saw you talking to?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, he's up to something though." Ginny told him. "It's something to do with Hermione."  
  
"Is he finally going to ask her on a date?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yup, I think so, but I don't know what he's going to do." Ginny said. "He said I need to keep her up in my room until tonight."  
  
"I wonder what he's up to?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know but we won't know until tonight." Ginny said. "Well, see ya."  
  
Harry watched Ginny go back up to her room. He couldn't believe it but Ron was finally going to ask Hermione on a date. All he had to do was wait until tonight, and it was going to be a long day.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Six: Iris:

****

Chapter Six: Iris: 

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry as he went into his friend's room. 

It was finally the time that Ron was going to ask Hermione out, and Harry wanted to know how he was going to do it. When Harry entered Ron's room, he saw him sitting on the bed strumming on a guitar. 

"I'm going to sweep Hermione off her feet." Ron answered Harry with a grin. 

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." replied Harry. 

"I found it in the garage." Ron said. "Part of dad's muggle collection. I asked him if I could borrow and he said I could. Thank goodness he didn't ask me why I needed it." 

Harry laughed, when he stopped he asked: "How long have you've played?"

"For awhile now, I had to keep myself entertained somehow so I chose this as a hobby. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"What song are you going to sing?" asked Harry. 

"Just watch and you'll see." Ron got up and left his room. Harry followed. 

In Ginny's room, Ginny was doing her best to keep Hermione in. "Come on Gin, I just want something to eat!" 

"No! You can't go!" Ginny yelled at her as she blocked the doorway. 

"My stomach has been growling for the past ten minutes. Plus, I want to take a break from studying!" 

"Come on just a few more minutes!" Ginny continued to yell. 

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione. "Move!"

The two continued until they heard a thud like noise on the window. Hermione and Ginny went to the window and opened it. They saw Ron with a guitar. Ginny looked around and she saw Harry not too far off. 

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know." lied Ginny. 

Hermione then asked Ron: "Are you bloody crazy?" 

Ron answered by strumming his guitar. Hermione was then surprised that Ron started to sing. It was one of her favorite songs. 

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am..."

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Her face was turning red. No one had ever done this for her. The words of the song told her how Ron felt about her. 

Next to Hermione, Ginny was starting to feel a little jealous. Now, she was happy for her friend, but she wished that someone would do that for her. Ginny hoped that one day, that someone would be Harry. She turned from her brother to Harry. She noticed that he didn't take his eyes off her, and she also noticed that he mouthed along with Ron. 

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am..."

Hermione could feel the tears feel her eyes. Not because she was sad but because she was happy. All she wanted to do was go and give Ron a hug and never let him go. 

Ginny watched as Hermione got up. "Where are you going?" 

"Not too far." Hermione asked as she left her room. 

Ginny stayed where she was. She didn't want to ruin her friend's moment. She turned back to Harry and he was still singing. Ginny really had no idea what to think. Was he doing this to help Ron, or was he trying to tell her something? 

"I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am..."

Ron stopped singing, as did Harry. Ron noticed that Hermione was no long in Ginny's window. "Hey, where did she go?" 

"I don't know." answered Harry. A few minutes later, Harry told Ron: "There she is."

Ron saw Hermione running out the house and straight for him. "So, what did you think?" He placed his guitar aside. 

Hermione answered him by kissing him softly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked this as they parted. 

"Um... Yeah..." said Ron as he went to kiss her again. 

Ginny watched the two kissed, and sighed. "About time." she said to herself. Then she yelled down: "All right Hermione! Kiss him like you mean it!" 

Hermione blushed as her and Ron parted. "Now what?" asked Ron. 

"I don't know. Just wait and see I guess." Hermione answered. "Come on." Hermione took Ron's hand and the two started to walk off. 

"Tell mum and dad, Hermione and I went out." Ron told his friends. 

Harry agreed to do so. When Hermione and Ron were out of sight, he looked up at Ginny and she looked back down at him. The two had no idea what they wanted to do. Ron had gotten the girl, and Harry would soon get the girl as well. He started to get an idea. It wasn't as good as Ron's but it was but it would have to do. However, he would wait until tomorrow night. 

****

[Song: Iris, By: Goo Goo Dolls]

To Be Continued...

****

Author's Notes: Well, Ron finally got Hermione. About time uh? I heard in Order of the Phoenix that he and Hermione kisses. I'm not sure about that because I haven't finished it yet. Don't worry I'll finish it sooner or later. Nobody tell me if they do or not. I want to find out for myself. Oh, and I hoped I picked a good song for this chapter. I'm a huge fan of the Goo Goo Dolls, and Iris is my favorite song. Anyway: now that Ron got Hermione, how will Harry get Ginny? You'll have to wait and see. I don't want to ruin the next chapter. Until then... 


	8. Chapter Seven: Come Fly With Me:

****

Author's Notes: I bring sad news. This is the last chapter of "Summer Storm". As they say all good things come to an end. Now, I'm not going to promise a sequel because I think this is just a one part story. Plus, I have other fics I want to work on. I'll still write plenty of Harry fics, because let's face it Harry Potter rocks! Once again, thanks to all who reviewed. Love ya'll. 

****

Chapter Seven: Come Fly With Me: 

"So, how was your date the other night? I mean after you sang your heart out?" asked Harry to Ron the day after Ron's singing debut. The two were in Ron's room talking about the previous night. 

"It was pretty good." Ron answered. "You know this dating thing, isn't that bad. I just don't know how we are going to pull this off when school starts." 

"I'm sure you'll handle it." said Harry. 

"I hope so." Ron replied. "Anyway, mind telling me what you were doing last night?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione said she saw you singing to Ginny. Well, mouthing I should say."

"Yeah... so?" Harry asked. 

Ron laughed. "You're head over heels and you don't know it." when he stopped laughing, he said: "Why don't you go for it?"

"I... I don't know."

"You have a good chance Harry. We all ready know she likes you." 

"Yeah, but I don't have know how to do you know deal with this kind of thing."

"Just do what comes natural." Ron replied. "Can you think of anything you could do?"

"No."

"Well, I tried the whole singing thing because I knew that would work." Ron pointed out. "We all know you are really good at Qudditch. Try using something with that."

Harry thought a minute, and an idea came to him. It was not going to be as good as Ron's but it would be good enough. "I think I know something I can do." 

"Good, and you know you can try it tonight." Ron said. "Hermione and I are going out again. So, make the night interesting okay?"

Later that night, Harry walked Hermione and Ron to do the door. Before they could leave, Fred and George came out. "Now, behave you two." Fred said. 

"Yeah, don't stay out too late." replied George with a laugh. 

Ron and Hermione just ignored them. Before Ron left, he turned to Harry. "Now, don't forget. I want details when I get back." 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. 

"It's nothing. Come on." Hermione couldn't get another word out. Before she knew it she was being dragged out the door by Ron.

When they were gone, Fred and George glanced at Harry. Harry said to them: "Not a word." They didn't say anything but they snickered a few times. 

A few hours later, George and Fred were now locked away in their room. Harry thought that this would be the best time to finally ask Ginny.

Ginny was in her room bored out of her mind; with Hermione gone she had no one to talk to. There was Harry but she guessed he was off with the twins. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" 

"It's me." Harry's voice came from the other side of the closed door. 

Ginny went to the door and opened it. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Harry answered. He paused before finally asking: "Hey, do you want to come out and go flying with me?"

"Flying? At this hour?"

"I mean if you don't want to... That's okay with me." Harry started to stutter and blush. 

Ginny replied: "No, it's just that... I think I better check with mum first." 

Ginny went to find her mum, and Harry followed. When she found her she asked if her and Harry could go out. When Ginny promised that they wouldn't stay out late, her mum agreed to the idea. In fact Mrs. Weasley was waiting for this day for awhile. 

Harry ended up taking Ginny were he and the twins played Qudditch. Harry mounted his broom that he had brought with him. He turned to Ginny and asked: "Well, hope on."

"Um..." 

"What?" 

"I don't really like heights." 

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

After a few minutes, Ginny mounted the broom. "Hang on." Harry said to her as she held his waist. Then they were off. 

****

Come fly with me let's fly, let's fly away

If you can use some exotic booze there's a bar in far Bombay

Come fly with me let's fly, let's fly away

Come fly with me let's float down to Peru

In llamaland there's a one man band and he'll toot his flute for you

Come fly with me let's take off in the blue

Harry took the broom far up into the air, and Ginny was a little scared. In fact, she didn't even look at the ground. "Come on Gin, the view is great." 

"Uh, no thanks."

Harry laughed and took the broom higher and he even did a loop dee loop. Ginny didn't like that too much. "What are you trying to do? Scare me?"

Harry laughed again. "No, I'm trying to get you to look."

****

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified

We'll just glide starry eyed

Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near

You may hear the angels cheer because we're together

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day

Just say the words and we'll beat those birds down to Acapulco bay

It's perfect for a flying honeymoon they say

So come fly with me let's fly, let's fly away

After Harry did a few more loop dee loops, Ginny finally looked. She figured if she didn't, he would keep on doing that, and she didn't want to do that. When she looked, the view was really nice. They were now in the sky surrounded by the stars, and the moon's rays gave them light. Ginny could see the woods below and she could see the burrow where they were. 

"Whoa..."

"You see... I told you it was great." Harry told her. "Ready to go again?"

"Yeah, lets go." replied Ginny. Her fear of flying was starting to fade. 

****

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified

We'll just glide starry eyed

Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near

You may hear all the angels cheer because we're together

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day

You just say those words   
And we'll beat those birds down to Acapulco bay

It's so perfect for a flying honeymoon they say

Come fly with me let's fly, let's fly 

Pack up! let's fly away

After a few more minutes of flying, Harry finally brought the broom back down. "That was fun!" Ginny said to him once she got off the broom. Harry got off after her. 

"So..." Harry said. There was now award silence as the two stood there under the moon light and the stars. "I'm guessing you liked it?" 

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, more then I expected." 

The two started walking back to the borrow. Then Ginny stopped and grabbed Harry's hand. "Hey Harry," she said to him. 

Harry turned to her. "Yeah..." 

Okay, now or never Gin. She thought to herself. Without a second thought, she kissed Harry on the lips, and then parted. 

"Uh... thanks." Harry replied with his face going red. 

Ginny laughed. "You're welcome." 

The two then went back to the burrow. Ginny had no idea that the power of a summer storm could lead to all this. She had a feeling she wouldn't be scared of the next one. Even more so if Harry was there.

[Song: Come Fly With Me, Sung by: Michael Buble]

****

FIN

Author's Notes: (continued): There you go... Harry and Ginny finally get together! Too bad this hasn't happened in the books yet. Anyway: I somewhat got the idea for the ending from the "Lizzie McQuire" movie. I just thought the ending was so cute. I thought it would work for Harry and Ginny. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry this is the last chapter. I'll write more Harry fics. I promise. Until then... 


End file.
